


The Cliffs of Insanity

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Marvel (Comics), 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Just and an anthology of one-shots, what more can be said, check each chapter for its own description.
Relationships: Ivlis & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	The Cliffs of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [List of oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556897) by yugiohfan163. 



We start our journey looking through the window of one Ivlis Unth as he is, well I don’t know. 

“Need to be careful,” the flame devil said to himself “One too many drops of wolfsbane extract could lead to disaster.” Oh, he’s messing with potions. 

But before the devil could finish his concoction his door (which really should have been locked by the way) slammed open “Ivlis,” a deranged maniac in a body stocking screamed, “I have just had the best idea in the history of ideas maybe ever!” 

This course of events naturally leads to an explosion. 

“What is it, Wade?” the devil said cleaning soot off of his face.

“Okay, so you know the fanfiction author yugiohfan163 right?” 

“It’s a name I’m familiar with.” 

“Okay, so recently he just uploaded the fourth installment in his list of one-shots series. So I was thinking that maybe we could make our own list of one-shots series. I have a ton of ideas we could use.” 

“I’m not going to be able to stop you am I?”

“Not a chance in hell.” 

“Fine let’s do it.” 

“Yes,” Deadpool turned his body towards the camera “Welcome one and all to the cliffs of insanity.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by dear old yugiohfan163. Bothe the fandom and rating will be in the chapter index. I already have a ton of ideas on the backburner that will find their home here however if anyone has any requests I'll be happy to take them on as well.


End file.
